To Late
by feelingsneverchange
Summary: Alice can only explain her vision through song. Based four weeks after Edward left, Jacob has had enough and slapped Bella. Based on the song Concrete Angel. normal parings.
1. Chapter 1

**forgive the mistakes**

APOV  
I glared over at my stupid brother.

He glared back at me, Jasper's chest vibrated as he growled at him.

"Edward, I'd appreciate it if you did not glare at my wife." Jasper's southern accent trickled through as he spoke

"Jasper, I'd appreciate it if your wife didn't glare at me." Edward said in a mocking tone.

"That's enough children. I will not have this behaviour in my house. Edward, I think you should go hunting" Esme said pointedly, her voice full of authority

Edward nodded, stood, glared at me and left.

I shuddered and shifted in Jasper's arms.

"What's wrong Angel?" Jasper murmured against my had

"It's nothing" I said, standing up and stretching my arms above my head.

He gave me a disapproving look and I poked my tongue out at him, Jasper smiled and went back to his book.

I looked around for something to do, that's when it hit me, or rather hit Bella.

_Vision_

_Bella was sobbing as she peeled of her jumper._

_She gave her wounds one last glare and limped over to her desk, she tried to do her homework but her hands were shaking to much..._

_End Vision_

My eyes readjusted and I saw Jasper's worried face

I opened my mouth to speak but a mangled sob came out instead.

Jasper's arms grabbed me as I fell into another vision

JPOV

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Rosalie's number.

I sunk to the floor with Alice in my arms

"Jasper? What wrong?" Rosalie's voice went an octave

"Something's wrong, Alice had a vision, gather everyone and RUN home" I said pulling Alice onto my lap

Everyone was in the living room in a matter of seconds,

APOV

I wanted this vision to end. It had to end.

After what felt like hours my eyes readjusted and I stood up.

The entire family was in the living room

"Alice sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper spoke

My eyes shot to Edward,

"YOU DID THIS! YOU WHERE SO STUPID"I yelled at him

"Alice, tell us what you saw." Rosalie asked

I felt my eyes fill with tears that would never fall.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head

"No, no, no," I sobbed

"Jasper, help her," Esme spoke from Carlisle's arms

I felt a wave of understanding wash over me and walked to the centre of the room.

I looked at Edward as I felt my power take control of my body as I began to sing

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace oohhh_

I heard Rosalie gasp and saw Emmett grab her hand

_The teacher wounders but she doesn't asks_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

I looked at Edward

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

I glanced at Esme

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

Rosalie shook with silent sobs

I walked over to the window and glared at the rain

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbours' hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

Edward stood and ran to the door, ready to leave, I shook my head at him

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Esme cried out as she looked at the clock

"Run." Carlisle shouted and Edward shot out the door

_Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

I looked at the faces of each of my family members and shook my head.

Jasper gave me a look of pure horror as I went into a vision I told them what I saw

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an up turned face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

I came out of my vision and glanced at Jasper

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

No one spoke for a very long time.

No one moved for a very long time.

When Edward came back, his face was a mask of pain and horror.

"She's gone." Was all he said

**i will be uploading the new chapters for 'True Love Never Dies' tonight**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I know what I did was wrong.

I hate thinking that J hurt the Cullens but I had to be done.

Jacob reckons that if they think I'm dead then they'll leave and won't come back.

But he's wrong.

This was MY plan all along.

*_flash back*_

"_Bella!" Edward shouted_

_His eyes were black with worry_

_I wanted to reach out and hold him._

_Tell him that everything is going to be fine. But thats not the plan._

_I adjusted my pose in the chair and make a small noise_

_His head shot around and for a split second our eyes met._

_But i knew he couldn't see me, the house across the road had blacked out windows._

"_BELLA!" he shouted as the ambulance pulled out a stretcher with a black plastic sheet over the top._

_He shook his head and a strangled sob escaped me. I missed him._

_*end of flash back*_

"Miss?" the lady at the desk spoke

I cleared my mind and smiled.

"One ticket to Alaska please"

4 Months later

APOV

The family was a mess.

That is all I can say,

Rosalie couldn't stand being near Edward so they moved out.

Esme isn't the same, I think she blames Edward, but she doesn't say or think it.

I will not believe that she's dead.

She can't be.


	3. Bugga

Sorry guys, my computer stuffed up my chapter,

Give it a few days...

Grrr.

Mean while, why don't you check out Mrs. Dean Cullen's profile,

She's on my fave list.


	4. chapter updates

Hey guys

I am SOOOOOO sorry about not uploading, my USB was stolen and it had the next chapters on it,

So, in the next couple of days I am going to upload another chapter.

I have holidays soon so I will have time to re- write the chapters and get them up

=)

Thanks

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

_4 months before_

"You see Bella?" she whispered in my ear,

"He didn't even check to make sure it was you under the plastic…"

I whimpered and she smiled.

"Now he thinks you're dead, and until I die, that physic bitch can't see you, and since I'm immortal…well, I'll let you figure that out" she smirked as she cut the ropes and walked away…

I picked up the chair I was tied to and with all the force and anger I had left; I threw it at the window.  
The glass smashed into millions of pieces. Her red hair whipped around and she glared at me. What happened next I can't quite remember, but from the worry in her eyes I gather I screamed his name out the broken window.

Victoria covered my mouth with her hand and pulled me away from the window.

"You stupid girl!" she hissed

I started to cry.

I just wanted it to be over

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed

"Because Edward took my mate from me, so I'm taking his from him"

I froze.

"Let us see how he likes it..."

_Present Day_

Victoria was mad. Not in the anger sense, mad as in she talked to the walls.

So it wasn't long until I had my chance to escape. She went hunting, but she didn't tie me up, she asked the walls to, I had to smile when I just walked out the front door.  
Just my luck it started to rain, I managed to stumble my way onto the highway. The cars rushed passed. After what seemed like forever, one stoped.

"Bella?" the female voice said

"Help me" I whimpered before I collapsed on the side of the road

I woke to the sound of hushed voices.

"Tanya! We need to call the Cullens!"

"NO! She was running from something, what if it was them?"

"Do you really believe that Edward would allow that?"

My heart picked up and the voices stopped suddenly.

I stumbled out of the bed they put me in and reached for the door,

Tanya opened it from the other side.

"Don't tell them I'm alive. Please"

She sighed,

"Tell me what happened"

We walked to the couch and sat down, I told her how Victoria found me, I told her how she made me fake my own death and about blocking Alice's visions. And then I told her the reason I didn't want them to know I was alive.

"I'm getting older, one day I will either get sick or injured and he won't be able to save me, I'll get older and die and he will destroy himself with grief. It's better for him to know that I died quickly and quietly, even if it was painfully, then him have to watch me die slowly. I love him, and I know he loves me, but I'm human and he's not."

Tanya smiled, and then nodded.

"The day you 'died' Carlisle rang me, he said Jacob did it."

"That **monster** helped Victoria. He told her where I was, he said, 'If I can't have you, no one could'."

She gasped.

"What about Alice's vision?"

"Victoria found a vampire that could place a fake vision. She killed him when his job was done, and before you ask how I got to Alaska, Victoria help me captive, she said if I did everything right, she wouldn't kill me, so we got tickets to Alaska and here I am"

"Ok" she said with a nod

"What now?" she finished


End file.
